


Wet

by rightonthelimit



Series: GKM Fills [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Fluff, Glee Kink Meme fill, M/M, Pegging, Sexual Content, bottom!Kurt, boypussy!Blaine, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine finds out Kurt wants to try out bottoming, he is more than happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for this prompt at the GKM: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/36785.html?thread=49364657#t49364657

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Wet**

‘It’s raining,’ Kurt sighed, his hand tucked into the pockets of his jeans and a small frown on his face. It wasn’t just raining – it was utterly  _storming,_ with dark clouds looming omniously over their heads and thunder making the sky light up every now and then. It was quite pretty and perhaps a little bit poetic, if only they didn’t have to go through said storm to reach their cars.

Blaine glanced at him, frowning, and then glanced down at his loafers. This was going to be a disaster and Blaine didn’t even want to think about what the rain and wind would do to his hair. Blaine usually didn’t mind the rain if he had an umbrella or a hoodie on, but he didn’t, and that completely sucked.

This kind of weather was only pleasant when you were inside with a steaming cup of coffee in your hands and your lover cuddled up by your side.

They both watched as their classmates rushed out of the building to sprint to their cars, their hoods up, soggy school newspapers held above their heads in a vain attempt to stay dry. Kurt and Blaine lingered in the doorway of the main entrance with defeated looks on their faces.

This kind of really sucked.

‘It’s to be expected. It’s Spring, after all.’ Blaine swallowed down his added comment of  _I’m an idiot for not having come up with this before_ in favor of grasping Kurt’s hand. Only this morning the sun had been shining promisingly and it felt like a betrayal to Blaine. From now on, he was going to check the weather forecast twice before deciding what to wear.

Kurt blinked at him, glancing at their linked hands and then back into Blaine’s eyes. ‘Well, it’s not like we’re going to melt. Come on, I wanna go home.’

Normally Blaine wouldn’t hurry to part from Kurt after a long day of school since they didn’t have much time left together before Kurt would leave for New York. It wasn’t that Blaine wanted to go home and relax after a long day of school, though. He wanted to bake Kurt cookies as a surprise.

He squeezed Kurt’s hand and grinned, enjoying the affectionate look on Kurt’s face as he rolled his eyes at Blaine. He reached into his bag and offered Blaine the grey hoodie he’d been wearing during dance practice. Blaine blinked at him.

‘Just put it on, Blaine. You’re wearing short sleeves.’

Blaine knew what Kurt really meant though.

_I know, honey. I know you’re worried about your hair._

Blaine took it gratefully and zipped it up, pulling up the hood. Kurt’s hand felt secure in his own as they scurried across the parking lot, fumbling with their keys. Kurt pressed a quick kiss against Blaine’s cheek – no one was looking, anyway – and then disappeared into his car. They honked at each other and Blaine grinned when he saw Kurt waving in his rearview mirror before rounding a corner and losing sight of him entirely. Blaine drummed his fingers on his steering wheel and started singing along to the song on the radio.

Chocolate chip, it was.

 

* * *

This particular batch of cookies may just be Blaine’s best so far.

He may or may not have tried out one of them just to make sure they weren’t horrible, and he must admit to himself that he was getting better and better. The first time he had tried to bake Kurt cookies, they had burnt horribly. Kurt had still eaten them, though, after scraping off the black bits – jokingly claiming that at least they were extra crispy.

Which was sweet. But Blaine wanted to be good for Kurt, so he had studied cook books until he knew most recipes by heart, and he had sent Cooper a batch of cookies every week, because Cooper was always hard on him and strove to make Blaine as perfect as possible.

Cooper had merely sent a thank you note last week, when Blaine had sent him these cookies. That was all he had needed to know. Blaine smiled to himself as he knocked on Kurt’s front door, his smile not even faltering when Carole instead of Kurt answered it.

‘Hi Carole, is Kurt home?’ he asked politely. He had learned a long time ago not to call Carole or Burt by their last names, even if that would be the most appropriate thing to do. They insisted he called them by their first name. They were practically family after all. Sometimes this still made Blaine’s head spin.

Carole smiled sweetly at him.

‘He’s upstairs doing some homework, sweetheart. Come in. This weather’s been so crazy lately…’

Indeed it was, because the earlier storm was now completely gone. The sun was actually shining weakly and it was quite the sight. Rays of sunlight peeked through stormy clouds every now and then, warming the back of Blaine’s neck. He was still wearing Kurt’s hoodie. It smelt of Kurt’s cologne and that little space behind his ear that smelt intimately like  _Kurt._

‘Thank you,’ Blaine replied happily. He kept the hoodie on but carefully handed her the batch of cookies he had prepared for Kurt’s family. Kurt’s were heart shaped, and these were round. ‘I baked you cookies.’

‘Oh thank you!’ Carole gasped. She grinned at him and Blaine grinned back, and after a short conversation he went upstairs with an extra bounce in his step. Kurt was going to love them, he just knew it – Kurt always did love Blaine’s cookies and these were still a bit warm. Blaine didn’t knock on the door – it just didn’t occur to him that Kurt could be doing anything else than homework.

‘Kurt, I brought coo-’

Which was why he choked as soon as he walked in on Kurt doing the opposite of his homework, his eyes wide and his mouth suddenly very dry.

Kurt was on all fours, his back arched, his fingers reaching behind to push inside his asshole. Blaine couldn’t help but stare at the way Kurt’s rim was just so tightly wrapped around his fingers, squeezing and  _crushing_ them together, Kurt’s pale thighs spread and his hard cock and heavy balls drawn up tight to his body.

He looked gorgeous and so, so sinfully  _naughty_ it made Blaine whimper.

Kurt gasped and Blaine could just stand there in shock and ( _arousal fuck fuck fuck that’s so hot)_ he stared, still watching the vulnerable ( _tight, hot – oh God, Blaine was going to_ ruin  _this pair of underwear)_  clutch of Kurt’s hole around his digits, the roundness of his cheeks and the curling of his toes. He looked gorgeously debauched in a way that Blaine knew meant he’d been close to coming.

Blaine wanted to do nothing more than watch.

‘-kies,’ Blaine finished lamely. His fingers were trembling around the plate of cookies he was holding and it was like he had broken the spell by speaking again.

‘Blaine! Turn around!’ Kurt snapped frantically when he finally gathered his wits. Blaine did as told without question, hearing Kurt hiss and stumble around. He heard the door that led to the bathroom connected to Kurt’s bedroom slam shut and took a shaky breath but still didn’t dare to move.

Never had Blaine known Kurt actually touched himself like that, made himself come like that. They hadn’t actually explored that kind of thing in their sexual lives because Blaine had always thought that Kurt was okay with just topping. But, well, with the way Kurt had practically been riding his fingers… Obviously not.

Blaine was shocked. He was speechless. He was  _wet._

He could just feel his pussy throb and he pressed a hand against his mouth to suppress another whimper.

Of course a dark part of his mind that he had often forced to shut the hell up had always supplied  Blaine with mental images of Kurt’s legs spread for him, while Blaine fucked him with a cock he didn’t have, but it wasn’t up until now that he realized Kurt did too.

Was it the first time? Blaine couldn’t tell. He wanted to know, though. He wanted to know what went through Kurt’s mind and he  _needed_ to know that this was okay.

Because there were ways Blaine could make this fantasy reality. There were ways Blaine could actually  _fuck_ Kurt, even if Blaine had a pussy.

‘You can, um, turn around,’ Kurt mumbled with a blush on his cheeks. Blaine hesitantly turned around and felt incredibly silly holding the cookies he had baked for Kurt out. It seemed too innocent for this situation and he awkwardly placed them on Kurt’s desk.

Kurt’s smile was tense.

‘You baked me cookies,’ he stated. Blaine bit his lip and nodded, gazing at the pink blotches on Kurt’s cheeks, his swollen lips. He looked, well,  _fucked_ and Blaine wished Kurt didn’t feel so ashamed of himself. He was so gorgeous.

‘I promised I would,’ Blaine gently reminded him. Kurt frowned a bit, but he did nod. Blaine had promised, just like he had promised Kurt he would always pick up his phone for him and remind Kurt how imperfectly perfect he was, just like he had promised Kurt that he would always love him, to defend him even when he was wrong, to surprise him, to kiss him wherever and whenever he wanted.

And now, Blaine promised to himself to always respect Kurt’s boundaries and try to communicate with him to the best of his abilities. He leaned forward and took Kurt’s hand.

‘Kurt? Do you – do you wanna… talk?’ he hesitantly started. Kurt shot him a nervous look and shifted on his feet, frowning. ‘It’s just that I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable…’

Kurt released a bitter laugh. ‘I think we’re way past uncomfortable, Blaine,’ he replied dryly. Blaine decided not to comment on that because yeah, judging from how soaked Blaine’s underwear was right now and how pink Kurt’s cheeks still were – they definitely  _were_ past uncomfortable.

‘Would you get angry with me if I would say that seeing you like that was really hot?’ Blaine tentatively asked. Kurt looked up at him from underneath his lashes and  _God,_ Blaine thought to himself, his boyfriend was so outrageously handsome and he didn’t even care his mind was running in circles right now _._ At the moment it was all he could think of.

Blaine was so lucky to have Kurt.

‘Really?’ Kurt instantly asked as though he couldn’t believe it. Kurt seemed to relax regardless and Blaine nodded, quickly catching on with his boyfriend’s needs.

‘Really,’ Blaine quickly assured him. He placed his hands on Kurt’s biceps and walked him to the bed, where he pushed Kurt so he would sit down. Blaine licked his lips and tried to ignore the fact that Kurt had been fingering himself on this very bed too. He failed at that when he imagined the way Kurt must’ve been pressing his head into the pillow to muffle his own noises. ‘In fact…’

Blaine’s hand popped the button of his pants and Kurt watched him with wide eyes as he pushed his zipper down, down,  _down._ Granted, this wasn’t what Blaine had expected their evening to be like (he had expected something more cute along the lines of watching some tv show together with Kurt while resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder and breathing in his smell) but he didn’t mind. This was for Kurt.

Blaine gripped Kurt’s hand and guided it into his pants, shivering when Kurt’s index finger slid along his wet slit. Blaine was positively throbbing now.

‘…It got me all wet,’ Blaine finished, perhaps a bit more breathless than intended. Kurt’s wide eyes stared into him and all Blaine could think about was that those very same fingers that were now cupping his clothed mound had been inside of Kurt a couple of minutes ago. Blaine whimpered when Kurt’s finger dug into his clit.

‘You really liked that?’ Kurt asked. His movements were certain, now, just tiny little rubs that made the ruined fabric of Blaine’s boxer briefs drag over his swollen pussy lips, his defenseless clit. Blaine moaned a bit and then nodded.

‘It was so sexy,’ Blaine admitted, ‘seeing you like that, I mean. So beautiful.’

Kurt paused and dragged his eyes up from Blaine’s crotch, to look at Blaine properly. He pulled his hand out of Blaine’s pants and Blaine whined when Kurt sucked his wet fingers into his mouth, his pussy feeling abandoned and empty. He needed to be filled.

‘Sexy,’ Kurt parroted in a whisper. Blaine couldn’t help but feel like Kurt had been referring to him and he felt a little bit silly standing there with his pants open. Kurt leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Blaine’s tummy and for a moment they just remained like that – with Kurt’s face buried into Blaine’s hard stomach and Blaine’s fingers carding through his hair.

Kurt sighed and nuzzled him there.

‘I wanted to know what it’d be like,’ Kurt finally admitted. Blaine paused but didn’t say a word. He was too afraid he’d scare Kurt off. ‘To be full. To be, um.  _Topped._ ’

‘It’s so good,’ Blaine mumbled without thinking about it, ‘when we do it… I feel owned by you, I feel  _safe_ and wanted. You make me feel so much... It’s intimate and perfect. It feels like we’re really puzzle pieces slotting together, you know?’

Kurt hummed and looked up at Blaine. Kurt’s hands were petting at Blaine’s hips now and the throbbing in his pussy had lessened somewhat even though the pressure was still there.

‘I  _swear_ it’s not about you having a pussy -’ Blaine blushed at that word, it sounded so dirty, but it felt so much better than Kurt saying  _you not having a cock_ because that’d be strangely hurtful, ‘but I just wonder -’

‘I know Kurt. I get it. I know we’re okay like this, and that you’re okay with my body. It’s not bad for you to fantasize, I promise. It doesn’t offend me at all, in fact, it does quite the opposite with me. Like you felt…’

Kurt smiled a bit. ‘I guess so, huh.’

‘Hmm.’ Blaine pushed down Kurt and kissed him, dragging his tongue over Kurt’s lips until he opened up for him. He could feel Kurt’s hands sliding into his pants, cupping his ass and he started rocking his hips instinctively against Kurt’s crotch. Kurt was hard for him. ‘I love you, Kurt,’ Blaine murmured. ‘Should’ve told me sooner.’

‘I didn’t want to offend you,’ Kurt argued. Blaine sucked on his bottom lip while his pussy started throbbing again. He could feel another rush of fluid trickle out of his hole and he knew that it wasn’t wise to do this in Kurt’s house, when there was still Burt and Finn and Carole to worry about, but Blaine didn’t care so much. He wanted to reassure his boyfriend that he was perfect and sexy.

Blaine started working on Kurt’s sweats, grateful he had decided to wear something so easy to take off again. He kept nipping and sucking at Kurt’s lips until Kurt pulled away with a groan. His cock slapped free against his belly as soon as Blaine had pulled down his sweats completely. Kurt had gone commando.

‘How could something as hot as this ever offend me?’ Blaine wondered out loud. He bit his lip when he gripped Kurt by his thighs and spread his legs, for a moment just  _looking_ at him. Kurt somehow seemed more naked like this, with his entrance revealed and his balls drawn up so tight. Blaine had never looked at Kurt like this because there hadn’t been need to. It had always been Blaine to be spread out.

Blaine licked his lips and leaned down without second thought.

‘Blaine what are you – oh!’

‘Something I should’ve done a long time ago,’ Blaine mumbled. He licked a long stripe down the base of Kurt’s cock to his quivering entrance. He was still stretched from his earlier fingering and Blaine shivered and started fingering Kurt as well. He could easily slide in two fingers at the same time.

Blaine decided right then and there that they indeed should’ve done this before.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt whined, his fingers twisting in the sheets as he rocked himself into Blaine’s mouth and down onto Blaine’s fingers, tightening around them to the point where he crushed them together. Blaine whimpered at this but he kept going, his tongue running from Kurt’s swollen rim over his perineum to his engorged cock. He looked so good for Blaine like this, so open and trusting. Blaine added a third finger and relinquished in the little noises Kurt was making for him, mindful of Kurt’s family downstairs.

‘Keep it down, Kurt, your dad’s gonna hear,’ Blaine murmured around his mouth full of cock and Kurt whimpered and nodded. He bit at the palm of his hand to muffle his own noises and Blaine could tell Kurt was close already. He pulled his fingers out to properly lick at Kurt’s hole. His tongue slid inside and he sucked at Kurt’s entrance. Kurt tasted good, Blaine decided, though he couldn’t come up with anything to compare him to. He just tasted of  _Kurt._

‘So good for me, baby,’ Blaine crooned. His pussy was clenching around thin air and he was  _aching_ for some relief, so he slipped down his hand and gently rubbed his clit. The feeling of it made him moan and buck into his own touch.

Blaine laved at Kurt’s hole the best he could, reaching up every now and then to suck on the head of Kurt’s cock for a couple of seconds, just to keep Kurt on his toes. Kurt was writhing on his bed now and his thighs were straining in the most beautiful way that made Blaine’s head spin.

When Blaine pushed his tongue just inside Kurt came with a muffled moan.

Blaine licked Kurt through it, licked the come off his belly and he whined when Kurt weakly brought his thigh between his legs to press against his pussy.

‘Come on, Blaine,’ Kurt breathed. His hands were still shaking when they reached inside Blaine’s pants and all it took were Kurt’s fingers flicking his clit a couple of times.

He came with a quiet whimper and they just collapsed and lied there for a moment, sated and naked from the waist down. Blaine felt kind of silly like this but he couldn’t be arsed to get up. He nuzzled Kurt’s neck instead.

‘I think I’d be okay with us exploring this,’ Kurt finally mumbled. Blaine tiredly lifted his head to look at Kurt.

‘Yeah?’ he asked. Kurt smiled.

‘Yeah.’

 

* * *

It was strange, but somehow Blaine felt even more connected to Kurt after this. It felt like Kurt had trusted him with something immensely personal, a part of himself he had hidden for a long time which was silly – Blaine should’ve known. Kurt was a gay boy after all. Of course he’d start exploring these parts of himself.

He was also more aware of Kurt’s ass after this.

Blaine was a normal teenage boy beneath it all as well and even though he didn’t think that sex actually was the most important thing about their relationship, it sure as hell was one of Blaine’s favorite parts of it. He liked their intimacy and the way they kissed, and everything in between. How could he not appreciate Kurt’s looks and his privilege for being allowed to touch Kurt’s body?

Blaine smiled to himself as he tossed Kurt a note. They were sitting in the school library, studying, but Blaine couldn’t focus when Kurt was so close. He still got Blaine’s heart racing.

Maybe it had something to do with his skin tight jeans.

Kurt smiled when he opened the note, blushing and biting his lip before looking at Blaine. Blaine grinned.

 _You’re gorgeous, I love you and I want to kiss you,_ was all Blaine’s note read.

 _Some may say PDA isn’t my thing, but when it comes to you everything is my thing,_ was what Kurt’s reply to said note read. It made Blaine’s heart swell.

Yes. Things were okay for them, and Blaine knew just how to take it to the next level.

 

* * *

It’s been a long time since Blaine opened this box, and just the fact that he had memorized its place by heart made his skin flush and his fingers hesitate above the opening in shame.

A long time, before Blaine met Kurt and fell in love with him, he’d been convinced that no one would want him because of his pussy. Boypussies weren’t uncommon but they were rare, and most guys with boypussies would stay single for a long time. Blaine had been aware of the fact that unless he was going to be open about his pussy the way others were about theirs, he wouldn’t attract people who thought boypussies were sexy.

But Blaine had been a modest person. And at that point, he’d been struggling a lot with his sexuality, because what gay guy would fall in love with someone with a pussy?

Kurt had, obviously, but Kurt always had been unique and open for a lot of new things. Before Blaine had been aware of this he’d been looking online a lot to figure out ways to fake having a cock, sometimes even contemplating the possibilities of having surgery. He couldn’t grow pregnant but he didn’t like the vulnerability having a pussy brought with him. The fact that he once read online that boypussies were nothing but nature’s way of showing another useless slut was born had made him cry more than once.

And one time, when he’d been particularly ashamed and just needed to  _feel,_ he ordered one of these. Blaine blushed as he lifted it out of the box and felt its weight in his hands.

A realdoe.

It was kind of like a strap on dildo, only without the straps. In fact, the only thing that would keep this in place when Blaine would actually have sex with someone like this, would be Blaine’s pussy.

Blaine traced the thick bulb that was supposed to go inside of him and shivered, licking his lips. He had ordered this toy before he’d had sex and he had actually never used it before. Just the thought of inserting his finger inside of his pussy had freaked him out at the time and when he had masturbated, he had only stimulated his clit and fingered his asshole at times. Somehow his ass had always seemed less vulnerable than his pussy. It had seemed  _normal,_ given the fact that he was a gay boy, to stimulate himself down there.

Now, Blaine was painfully reminded how much getting his pussy filled was always such a  _relief_ and he thought to himself with morbid fascination that he had changed a lot. His pussy was now perhaps one of his favorite things about himself because it made himself and Kurt feel good.

The toy didn’t look like a replacement for his nonexistent cock anymore. The toy looked like a tool to please Kurt with, properly, in a whole new intimate way that Blaine was excited for.

His phone buzzed and Blaine blinked up from his musings, smiling when he realized it was Kurt.

‘Hey stranger,’ he said as soon as he had picked it up, ‘I was just thinking about you.’

‘Oh?’ he could practically feel Kurt preen on the other side of the line and it made his smile brighten. Blaine felt silly holding a sex toy while talking to his boyfriend so he dropped it, and laid on his back on his bed. He absentmindedly rested his hand on his stomach, remembering the way Kurt nuzzled it sometimes. He loved it when Kurt did that. Kurt had one time told him he had a very nuzzle-able tummy. ‘Do tell.’

‘Maybe later,’ Blaine promised him. He didn’t know if Kurt was alone or not but he didn’t want to risk it. ‘So what do I owe you this pleasure for?’

‘Can’t I check up on my handsome boyfriend?’

Blaine laughed and he could hear Kurt chuckle. ‘I know you, Kurt. You always call with purpose.’ Kurt hummed, and then sighed. It made Blaine sit up straighter with a worried frown on his face. ‘Kurt?’

He heard something in the background (Blaine bit his lip when he realized he heard the bed creak with Kurt’s added weight) and then Kurt sighed again. ‘I was just thinking about  _last time._ ’

‘Oh. M-me too.’ So Kurt  _was_ alone. Okay. That made talking about these things easier, now that Blaine didn’t have to worry about Kurt’s family. Blaine got up and walked to his own bedroom door, closing it even though he knew his parents wouldn’t check up on him. They hadn’t even checked up on him when he’d gotten that rocksalt slushie tossed up in his face.

‘Yeah?’ Kurt asked. He sounded a little breathless and Blaine wished he could see Kurt. He wished he could kiss him.

‘Hm. Actually, I, I have something. That may help,  _next time._ ’

‘Next time?’ Kurt parroted in a surprised tone that made Blaine wince. Had he been assuming things? Kurt  _had_  said he wanted to explore things, but that didn’t mean… Of course that didn’t mean he actually wanted  _more._ God, Blaine felt stupid.

‘Unless you don’t want to?’ Blaine managed to say in a small voice, his face positively burning when he looked at the toy. It looked so traitorous, so  _lewd,_ and just the fact that it had been made with the sole purpose to fuck someone made something in his stomach tighten.

‘No – no, I want it. a lot. I was just worrying that I might pushed you into doing something you didn’t want.’ Kurt instantly rushed to reply and the sigh of relief Blaine released was deep and perhaps a little bit too loud. Kurt never did seem to mind Blaine being eager, but Blaine sometimes was. He was ashamed to admit that his pussy was already growing wet, again.

‘Oh I wanted it Kurt, a lot. I actually still do.’ Blaine felt like a porn star when he said that and he blushed, fumbling with the hem of his shirt and pressing his thighs tightly together. ‘I was just wondering when we could…?’

Kurt groaned. ‘Judging from your tone, your parents are home this weekend.’

‘Yeah,’ Blaine replied a bit breathlessly. He wondered to himself if touching himself right now would be inappropriate. His pussy was practically burning up already and the toy suddenly looked very tempting… Well, he did have to figure out if it was actually gonna work, right? Maybe his pussy wasn’t tight enough after all the fucking it had endured these past months… ‘Judging from your tone, your house isn’t an option either.’

‘No. Rachel’s staying over and my dad and Carole will be home. Rachel will sleep in my bedroom.’

‘Bummer,’ Blaine sighed. Kurt hummed in agreement and Blaine trailed his fingers over the silicone head of the toy cock. It was long and thick, like Kurt’s cock… He wished he had Kurt there right now. ‘My parents are going out in two weeks, though – a weekend to Vermont. It’s their anniversary.’

‘Two weeks?’ Kurt moaned, ‘That sucks, though…’

‘I know, baby. Just be patient.’ It was entirely hypocritical to say that when Blaine was in this state just from thinking about it.  ‘Kurt? I think I’m gonna go to bed.’

Blaine felt guilty for doing this, but he really needed to touch himself. Tightening his cunt around thin air wasn’t working – he needed  _more._

‘Oh. Okay, honey. Good night.’ Kurt sounded disappointed and Blaine told himself to make Kurt a fruit salad tomorrow. He bit his lip when he slid his hands into his pants.

‘Good night, Kurt,’ Blaine murmured. ‘Love you.’

‘Love you too honey.’ And then Kurt hung up.

Blaine didn’t do much sleeping the upcoming hour.

 

* * *

Two weeks turned out to be a long time when you wanted nothing more than, well, make love to your boyfriend.

When it was finally time they were making out in the hallway and stumbled over the stairs of the staircase, the door slamming shut behind them with a loud  _bang._ Kurt released a breathy laugh when Blaine tripped over his shoes and Blaine hushed him by kissing him quickly, grabbing him by the tie and all but pulling him into his bedroom.

And then they just paused and stared at each other for a moment, breathless, flustered and grinning like the teenage boys they were. Blaine licked his lips and lowered his head, rubbing at his neck before deciding to just get the toy out already. They’ve both waited long enough and if Kurt was too shy to ask then Blaine would have to be bold enough to read between the lines.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked over to his closet and bent down to get an old shoe box, blushing when he caught sight of the toy in Blaine’s hands.

‘Is – is that…?’ Kurt asked. Blaine had mentioned on the phone two weeks ago that he had something they could do  _more_ with, but he didn’t have the heart to explain any further. He nodded and Kurt nodded as well, his eyes flicking from Blaine’s hands to his eyes. His lips were swollen from kissing and it made Blaine flustered. His underwear was soaked already.

‘Come, let’s sit,’ Blaine murmured, patting the bed and sitting down too. Kurt nodded again – he seemed to be speechless. ‘God, I feel like we should get a toy box, or something, if we keep it up like this,’ Blaine nervously laughed. Kurt smiled. He was blushing and Blaine thought that it was kind of really adorable.

‘I’d say that this is very sweet, but given your intentions, I’m not sure if sweet is the right word. Can you… Explain? If that’s not too weird?’ Kurt looked a bit confused by the toy and Blaine was holding it rather awkwardly.

‘No – no, let’s talk. Please. Weird stuff always happens when we stop talking and I don’t want any of that.’ Blaine swallowed down his  _I love you_ in favor for smiling and patting the bed.

Kurt sat down and eyed the toy. Blaine held it out for him to inspect and felt a blush rise on his cheeks, but he was determined to make it work.

‘I, um, looked online a long time ago, before we got together, to look for substitutes for my lack of... Well, at the time I struggled with accepting my own body. At first I wanted to get a strap on, but I read a couple of reviews that referred to a thing called a realdoe. Which is what you’re holding right now.’ Kurt’s fingers trailing over the silicone cock were exceedingly distractive and fuck, that was going  _inside_ of Kurt. He shivered.

‘It’s more pleasurable for both parties than a strap on. That, um, that bulb will go inside of me. Inside my…’ Blaine trailed off and Kurt bit his lip, his fingers now running almost lovingly over said bulb. A shiver ran down his spine. ‘T-Those ridges will be stimulating me with every thrust. And the rest… it’s for you. I just – I like coming with you, a lot. I have no problems getting us a normal strap on if you prefer that but I know we get clumsy when we’re turned on, that’s why we gave up on condoms, and I could always finger myself when you’re done if  -’

‘God, you’re so hot,’ Kurt breathed suddenly and Blaine released a surprised moan when Kurt gripped his chin abruptly and kissed him hard, their lips smashing together and sparks running through Blaine’s body. His eyes slipped shut almost automatically and his mouth opened without second thought. Kurt’s tongue dancing with his own was only a comfort to him. ‘Let’s get naked already.’

Kurt reacting this way was only a relief, because Blaine had been afraid of the thought that he may make fun of Blaine or whatever, but then again this was  _Kurt_ he was talking about. Of course Kurt wouldn’t make fun of him. Not about these things.

They made quick work of their clothing and Kurt moaned at the sight of Blaine’s wet pussy, licking his lips and stroking his fingers over Blaine’s slit. It felt good to finally have someone else’s touch there and for a moment Blaine sighed and spread his legs further, allowing Kurt to pet at him. Kurt’s cock was straining against his belly and Blaine’s cunt twitched greedily, wanting it inside. It took every ounce of Blaine’s willpower to deny himself that though and he gripped Kurt’s wrist as soon as he started circling an index finger around his entrance.

‘Don’t, um, finger me. I need to be tight for it to stay inside of me.’

Kurt stared at him with dark eyes before he swallowed and nodded, staring at Blaine as he teased his own hole with the toy before slowly pushing in. It was slippery and his hands were shaking a bit but he managed, and taking this was nothing compared to taking a cock. He didn’t know why this had intimidated him before.

The stretch burnt a bit but it was a familiar, good burn, one that left him gasping and open. Blaine groaned and closed his eyes as he slowly filled himself until the ridges of the toy were pressed snugly against his swollen clit, his natural wetness having made the push easier.

And then it was in.

Blaine stared at the silicone cock resting against his belly for a moment, trailing his fingers over it. It was flesh colored and if he squinted it could look real right now – it was practically the same shade as his own skin. Kurt’s fingers trailed around where it was inside of Blaine and he shivered.

Had this been a couple of years ago, Blaine probably would have felt complete for finally at least looking like a normal boy. But now… he just felt excitement, because he had found yet another way to please his boyfriend.

‘Penny for your thought?’ Kurt whispered. Blaine stopped and realized he’d been stroking the cock. It felt heavy and thick inside of him, unlike Kurt’s cock and the dildo they bought a while ago, somehow. The shape was foreign but not unpleasurable inside of him. His cunt was full in the way he needed it to be.

Blaine shifted and shivered when he felt his pussy clench and grip around the toy. ‘I just hope it… sticks.’

Kurt laughed. ‘Baby, you have the tightest pussy in all of Ohio. You’ll manage.’

Blaine licked his lips at that, unsure of how to reply. Kurt has always been appreciative over his pussy but sometimes Blaine thought that it was overwhelming. He kissed Kurt and got lube from his nightstand, gasping when Kurt licked the silicone cock and then sucked the head into his mouth.

‘Are you – are you actually going to…?’ Blaine stammered. Kurt hollowed his cheeks and hummed, rubbing his finger s over Blaine’s pussy lips and gathering the wetness there before reaching behind himself and fingering himself open.

Blaine’s eyes widened.

His pussy always got soaking wet, but to think Kurt actually used his juices to prepare himself for Blaine so he could fuck Kurt’s ass… Blaine moaned, each bob of Kurt’s head forcing the toy to dig deeper inside of him. Kurt looked so sinfully  _slutty,_ there really was no other way to describe it, with the way his slick lips were wrapped around the cock and the way his tongue peeked out every now and then to lick at the head, as though it was real.

He listened to all the noises Kurt made for him – the whimpers, the moans, the gasps and the whines, and he cherished all of them. He just wished he could see Kurt’s ass and the way he was fingering himself open. His cunt was throbbing and he ground down on the ridges, sighing in relief at gaining some friction.

Eventually Kurt grew impatient though, because he got on his hands and knees and spread his ass for Blaine, rubbing his slick hole for a moment.

‘C’mon, Blaine,’ he murmured as he showed off his little fuckhole, ‘put your cock in me.’

Blaine licked his dry lips and nodded, shaking a bit as he rubbed the cockhead over Kurt’s rim. Kurt released an approving purr and it shocked Blaine how in control Kurt was – how relaxed he was around Blaine. It was such a huge, good contradiction to earlier that it made him feel dizzy with desire. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be with Kurt.

Blaine poured some lube over his cock just to be sure and stroked it, each tug making pleasure run through him.

Kurt breathed in deeply through his nose when Blaine slowly sunk into him, his eyes fluttering shut and his back arching. Blaine bit his lip –he had never even allowed himself to fantasize about exploring this part of Kurt’s body like this before. It had seemed pretty useless, considering he had nothing to fill Kurt up with.

But this was good. The way Kurt’s hole was gripping around the cock was  _sexy,_ and Blaine tightened his pussy around the thick bulb inside of it.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt breathed, nostrils flaring.

‘How does it feel?’ The need to grind down his pussy on the toy was overwhelming, but it wasn’t as important as Kurt’s wellbeing.

‘Full,’ Kurt managed to say. His fingers sought for Blaine’s and Blaine was quick to hold Kurt’s hand – letting him have this moment and squeeze him just to take away some of the pressure. ‘Doesn’t hurt. It feels… Heavy?’

‘Hmm,’ Blaine hummed, kissing at Kurt’s shoulder, his fingers running over Kurt’s stomach and over his cock. His thumb traced the thick vein on the underside of it, strangely delighted with how hard Kurt was for him. He could practically  _feel_ Kurt throbbing in his hand. ‘I know what you mean.’

He trailed little kisses from Kurt’s neck to his shoulder blades, his body draped over his boyfriend’s and his hands comforting. It had hurt the first time Kurt had made love to Blaine, but that was because Blaine’s pussy was somehow so much more vulnerable and sensitive than his asshole. When they’d tried anal sex for the first time Blaine had mostly been surprised at how full Kurt had felt inside of him. Proper preparation had ensured it didn’t really hurt that much.

The stretch was just foreign at first. Blaine wondered if Kurt would grow to crave it as much as Blaine did nowadays.

‘You  can move.’

Blaine hesitantly did just that, his pussy clenching again, but the toy didn’t fall out. He thrust a couple of times until he had found a rhythm and Kurt was moaning underneath him now and tipping his ass up like he was begging Blaine to fuck him harder,  _more_. It was more than Blaine had ever dared to fantasize about yet never had Blaine been prepared for this – the sensation of his hips slamming into Kurt’s  _ass,_ his pussy full and aching with the need to come,  _fucking_ Kurt and making him moan like this and grip the sheets like this too. Kurt always made Blaine feel strong and beautiful and there was nothing Kurt had said or done to question his masculinity, but it wasn’t up until now that he actually felt  _vindicated._

Because Blaine could do this. Blaine could top his boyfriend, could make the both of them come, and he could make it good too.

He could make it amazing.

‘Hmm, Blaine,’ Kurt hummed, panting, his chest heaving up and down. Blaine ran his hands over Kurt’s back and trembled. ‘Feels so good. Fucking me so hard, baby, so good. How does your pussy feel?’

‘Good,’ Blaine managed to choke. Good wasn’t even close to describing it. Every thrust made the bulb dig into his g spot and he wanted to come already. His thighs quivered with it.

‘I bet it does,’ Kurt crooned. He gasped when Blaine fucked his hips into him particularly hard, and then released a long moan as he slumped into the bed with only his ass up. Blaine ran his hands over the soft globes and squeezed him there, hearing Kurt release another appreciative noise. ‘Y-your pussy’s always so good to me, Blaine. Love it.’

Kurt was just babbling nonsense right now but it only spurred Blaine on. He didn’t know why, but Kurt’s voice… it always got to him. Blaine felt alive like this and he could feel pleasure sparking down his spine already. It was more intense than he had expected and he moaned when the toy pressed harder into his g spot.

‘Blaine,  _Blaine –_ I need,’ Kurt started urgently, releasing a long whine. He reached behind himself to grip at Blaine’s hip. ‘Oh god baby, yes, keep fucking me, please please  _please -_ ’

Blaine did the best he could but he could feel his orgasm already sneaking up on him like a thief in the night. His face was flushed and his brow was furrowed in concentration, his hands gripping and sliding over Kurt’s body feverishly. He was acutely aware of the squelching noises his pussy made with every movement, and it made him feel so  _filthy_ but so sexy too.

‘Are – are you close?’ Kurt panted brokenly.

Blaine shamefully pressed his face into Kurt’s shoulder blade and nodded. He was trying to be good for Kurt, truly, but he could feel himself getting closer with every movement. It was more intense than he had expected and for a moment he wished he would’ve gotten a strap on. That would’ve made it easier for him to focus.

‘Me too baby. Just give it to me – come all over me.’

‘Kurt –  _fuck!_ ’ Blaine choked, his entire body convulsing as he suddenly started squirting, his eyes wide as he just lost control over his entire body and was reduced to a sobbing mess clinging onto his boyfriend’s back. Blaine choked and tried to keep fucking his hips forward, but every movement made his pussy throb in oversensitivity. He was only vaguely aware of how sticky his thighs were, and how hard he’d been clenching around the toy to keep it inside in the hopes of being able to fuck Kurt to completion.

It wasn’t until Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine, that Blaine realized he’d been whimpering.

‘Ssh,’ Kurt whispered, his own hands shaking as they ran through Blaine’s hair. There was come on his stomach – how could Blaine have missed Kurt’s orgasm? Blaine shivered and pressed his face into Kurt’s neck and winced when Kurt reached in between their bodies and pulled the toy out of Blaine first, and then out of himself. ‘You did so good sweetheart, it’s okay. It was amazing.’

‘I didn’t mean – I’m so sorry,’ Blaine choked out, still stupid from his own orgasm. He was shaking and his pussy would be sore from how hard he’s been fucking Kurt and himself on the toy, but it would be a good ache. Kurt smiled and kissed him again.

‘Are you kidding? It was really good Blaine, you blew my mind. It’s okay. No wonder you’re always so cuddly,’ Kurt stated with an incredulous laugh. He tossed his arm over his face and Blaine grinned. ‘God, that was so… Intense.’

Blaine looked at Kurt with uncertain eyes until he slowly nodded, biting his lip. Squirting was still something he was a little uncomfortable with doing, because it was always so intense and made such a mess, but Kurt didn’t seem to mind. Judging from Kurt’s dopey smile, he actually quite liked it.

Blaine managed to relax and smiled, nuzzling their noses together and trying to breathe normally.

‘I’m sore,’ Blaine stated. Kurt hummed and gazed at Blaine with a soft expression on his face. Blaine liked this just as much as the actual build up to sex. His body was just so sated, boneless in a way that was entirely okay with him. He loved being with Kurt like this and he honestly couldn't understand how people could talk about sex like it didn't mean anything. It meant everything to them both.

‘Yeah, me too, but in the best kind of way. We’re doing that again,’ Kurt murmured.

‘Yeah?’ Blaine asked, blinking. Kurt opened his eyes and nodded, but then a thoughtful look occurred to him.

‘Yeah, unless you… Did you like it?’ There was an uncertain tone seeping into Kurt's voice and it made Blaine shift so he lied on his side, to properly look Kurt in the eye.

‘I loved it,’ Blaine instantly replied. Kurt smiled.

‘Good.’

‘Good.’

They grinned at each other before Blaine groaned and flopped back onto his back. He was sticky and sweaty. ‘I’m such a mess,’ he sighed, wishing he could bask in the afterglow a bit longer but knowing he had to take a shower soon. He never did like how messy his pussy got – he really would have preferred to deal with random boners over soaked skin all the time. He wrinkled up his nose and spread his legs a bit wider so that his pussy lips didn't stick together anymore. Kurt gazed at him.

‘I like it when you’re a mess,’ Kurt mumbled. He reached over and kissed Blaine. ‘Makes it easier for me to slide into you.’

‘Oh,’ Blaine said stupidly. Kurt kept smiling at him like he hadn't said something incredibly... crude.

‘Hope you’re not too sore baby. I’m not done with you yet. Something tells me that  _this,_ ’ Kurt’s fingers trailed over the slick bulb, wet with Blaine’s pussy juices, ‘will fit just fine in my ass and that both your holes are  _aching_ to be used.’  
  
Blaine was too shocked and aroused to do anything but lie there and take it when Kurt kissed him hungrily.


End file.
